1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of and a system for monitoring behavior of a group of persons in, for example, an event hall or an airport, and a computer program product.
2) Description of the Related Art
Conventionally a position information service is known in which a person obtains information about own position using a mobile communication terminal.
An example of the position information service is a cellular communication system. This cellular communication system detects a position of a mobile phone, controls the telecommunication lines based on the position of a mobile phone, and transmits to the mobile phone various information associated with the position.
Moreover, a wireless guide system that detects a position of a portable terminal carried by a person, for example, in a pavilion, is known. This wireless guide system causes the portable terminal to display information concerning an event in a booth in the pavilion when the person approaches the booth. The portable terminal is, for example, a personal digital assistant or a portable computer.
Both the position information service and the wireless guide system are intended to provide a service to the individual person carrying the mobile communication terminal or the portable terminal. However, the position information service and the wireless guide system do not provide the service for monitoring behavior of a predetermined group of persons.
No prior art is known that discloses monitoring behavior of the group of persons.